Confessions of a Time Traveling Daughter
by kempokarate12
Summary: Brittany, Santana and Sugar think back to the unusual conversation they had together in the choir room. Sugar stands by her actions. Santana has a hard time accepting what happened. Brittany is fixated on the little things.


**Hey y'all! This is a sequel to "Promises of the Future". I originally wasn't going to continue that story, but I thought part of this story in the shower (again) and laughed a whole bunch. So I decided I had to write it down. If you haven't read POTF I would recommend you read that one first so you understand where everyone is coming from.**

**Main idea is not mine. Everything else is (**please read the authors note at the end of the story**).**

**Enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Three months.<p>

Twelve weeks.

Eighty-four days.

2,016 minutes.

120,960 seconds.

That's how long it had been since Sugar had found herself yelling at Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Three months since the picture in her locket told her everything was finally going to be okay. Three months since Sugar could have returned home to a family that knew her. But why would she want to do that? She still had another family she needed to look after. There was still Regionals, and then Nationals, and, according to Kurt, Galacticals to attend to. She was a part of the team. She wasn't going to go home and abandon them when they needed her the most, because, if there was anything her parents taught her it was that you _never_ abandon your teammates. So Sugar stayed at William McKinley High until New Directions won Regionals (they were just going to have to take on Mars without her) and then decided it was time for her to go home.

The Glee club had just gathered together in the choir room in order to celebrate their win when Sugar made her escape. While everyone was partying and congratulating one another, she quietly slipped out and headed straight for the boiler room. Halfway down the hall she stopped and looked over her shoulder towards the diminishing sounds of her overjoyed teammates. She couldn't help but feel like she _was_ abandoning them for not saying her good-byes before she left. But she knew there would be too much explaining to do if she told them she was leaving. Plus, their was still the risk of shedding a few tears while she was in the process of telling everyone good-bye that she had to look out for.

The problem was, over the past few months since she had arrived, Sugar had actually grown rather close with everyone in the Glee club, especially Brittany and Santana. Ever since she reprimanded them after their argument, the three girls had developed an unusual bond that no one could quite figure out. It was strange how much they stuck by and defended one another throughout the rest of Sugar's time at William McKinley. Though their unexpected friendship hadn't happened right away after Sugar confronted them. For a while Santana kept a close eye on her and wouldn't let Brittany go near her. However, it wasn't long before Santana's defenses dropped suddenly and the three girls were practically inseparable during rehearsal. She was truly going to miss all the inside jokes, telepathic looks, and crazy dance moves she shared with them when she returned home.

But it wasn't like she was never going to see them again. If her math was correct she knew she was going to see them in less than five minutes. The only problem was that the next time she did see them she knew they were going to have a completely different perspective towards everything that happened these past few months. And she could only hope that this perspective was positive and would not require yelling.

With her mind focused on what she was leaving behind, and what she was looking forward to in the future, Sugar found herself in the boiler room and bolting the door in no time at all. Taking one last look over her shoulder, she stepped inside the impossibly large locker and allowed the engine roar to life. Once situated properly, she pressed a few buttons then sat back and closed her eyes. Listening to the soft hum of the engine Sugar relaxed into her seat and let the machine do the rest of the work.

She remained motionless, letting the gentle vibrations of the locker soothe her until her nose suddenly tingled with familiarity. _Cinnamon_, Sugar grinned. That could only mean one thing: she was finally home.

Sugar got up from her seat, opened the door, and stepped out into an enormous hallway. She never understood why her parents kept something as valuable as the locker out in the open for everyone to see. Something about the more they show it off, the less people will suspect anything. As much as it didn't make any sense to her, Sugar learned not to question their motives a long time ago. She still didn't fully understand why her mom claimed the design of the locker was so symbolic.

Chuckling to herself and shaking her head in wonder, Sugar shut the locker door and put in the combination. She was just about take her shoes off, so her mamá wouldn't scream at her for tracking dirt, when she heard the one thing she was desperately trying to avoid.

"Sugar Elizabeth Rosario Pierce-Lopez! You get your skinny ass in here before I come and drag you by the hair!"

_Uh oh_, Sugar cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. Her mamá was always complaining that her full name was way too long to say in normal conversation and thus only ever used it when she was in _serious_ trouble. And by the tone of her mother's voice, she knew she was as good as dead.

"Sí mamá. I'll be there in a sec."

"No. ¡Ahora!"

Sugar took a deep breath and held it as she hesitantly made her way down the hall and to the living room, completely forgetting about her shoes. Once there she kept her gaze downcast, studying the intricate patterns of the rug beneath her, too afraid and embarrassed to face the music that was her mother.

"You have less than two seconds to tell me _exactly_ where you have been and why the locker was with you."

_Shit. She's got her accent, _Sugar inwardly groaned, knowing there was no way to avoid the question, and that when she did answer she was definitely not going to make it out of this one alive.

"Well…? I'm waiting."

"I was in 2011…" Sugar murmured so quietly even she had a hard time hearing herself.

"You need to speak up real quick missy unless you want me to rip your vocal chords out. You obviously don't need them since you refuse to use them properly."

"I went back to the year 2011," Sugar exclaimed, her voice louder but still just as timid.

"You did _WHAT_? !"

Sugar looked up just in time to see impossibly dark brown eyes pop out of their sockets. "I – "

"Dios mío, Sugar! What were you thinking? ! Someone could have seen! Someone could have stolen the time machine and you could have been stuck there forever!"

"I know and I'm sorry! It's just that I had to –"

"What? ! What did you have to do in 2011 so badly that you had to break every rule in this household? ! What in all of God's creation could have possessed you to steal the locker and travel back in time? ! What could have possibly been so important? ! Huh? What were you _thinking_, mija? ! Were you even thinking at all?"

"I –"

"No! You weren't! You weren't thinking! You couldn't have been! There was no way you were using the brain you were given! Do you even realize what could have happened to you? You could have been caught! Or even _killed_ if someone saw you with the time machine and wanted it badly enough!"

"But I wasn't!" Sugar tried to argue her case, but every time she opened her mouth she was only interrupted once more.

"But you _could_ have been! And we would have been stuck here wondering what in God's name happened to you! We had no idea where you were, Sugar! Do you get that? We come home; our only daughter, along with the time machine, is missing; and there's not even a note giving us any sort of indication as to where you were! How would you feel if we suddenly did that to you one day? I'll tell you how you'd feel! Horrible!We were worried _sick_ mija!"

Sugar was no longer paying attention to anything that was being shouted at her. Her brain was now only focused on one word, and one word alone. "We…?"

"Yes we! What do you mean _we_? ! Did you lose basic grammar skills as well as your common sense since the last time we saw you?"

"Santana..." a soft voice cautioned from behind the raging woman.

"What? !" she snapped while keeping her eyes trained on her daughter.

"There's really no need to yell."

"No nee -? No need to yell? ! There is _absolutely _the need to yell! There is every need to yell! This girl is –"

"MOMMY!" Sugar shrieked.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't even think you can get her on your side with this one because it's not gonna happen this time. She is just as disappointed in you as I am."

But Sugar wasn't listening. Within seconds she leapt across the room and slammed her body into the woman sitting quietly on the couch. Her arms wrapped around her mom's neck in a grip so tight they instantly began to hurt. She could feel her mom trying to push her away but she refused to let go.

"Honey? Hi. Yes. It's wonderful to see you. But it's also wonderful to be able to breathe. Something you're not letting me do too well right now."

"I'm sorry," Sugar's hold didn't slacken in the slightest. "It's just that I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. But sweetie, you really need to let go of me before I choke to death."

"Brittany! I'm trying to yell at her right now and it is very hard to do that when she's all over you. So could you please control your daughter?" Santana admonished. She remained glued to her spot in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, as she glared at her wife.

"Oh. So when she becomes Student of the Month she's _your_ daughter, but when she steals the time machine, and risks the possibility of destroying life as we know it, she's _my_ daughter?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Would you _please_ just get her off of you?"

"Sugar," Brittany lectured, "you are in a lot of trouble right now and I need you to let go so you can tell us why you went back in time before your mother has a heart attack."

After a little more coaxing, Brittany was finally able to get Sugar to relinquish the hold she had around her neck.

"Now tell us why you went back in time."

Unable to look either mom in the eye, Sugar concentrated her gaze on her hands fiddling together in her lap. "I um…" she stammered. "I visited your old high school."

All the color in Santana's faced drained when she fully registered what her daughter just said.

"I know it's bad," Sugar continued when she noticed neither woman had the capability to speak. "But you don't understand. I had to see you guys."

At those words Santana found her voice again. However, it was a lot more hysterical and high pitched than she remembered. "You saw us? ! YOU _SAW_ US? ! How could you do something so stupid, Motta?"

"It wasn't stupid, it was important!"

"Sugar, you could have changed the entire future. All it takes is one little act that seems harmless enough and then suddenly you don't exist anymore." Brittany explained in a calm voice designed to balance out Santana's shrill cries.

"Do we need to show you that Michael J. Fox movie again?"

"No ma," Sugar rolled her eyes, turning towards Santana. "I've seen it a million times."

"Well obviously you haven't seen it enough!"

"Sugar," Brittany placed a delicate finger on her daughter's chin and turned her head so they were looking at each other. "What you did was _extremely_ dangerous. You need to know that."

"I do know that. And I'm sorry. But I needed to warn you guys about the future."

"You better be lying to me otherwise I will come over there and beat you with a chair," Santana warned. "How many times do we have to tell you? You can't meddle with the past in order to change the future!"

"But that's what I was trying to do!"

"Are you insane? ! Change the future? I did not raise you to be this irresponsible! Why in the world would you deliberately try and change the future? Nothing in the world could have been important enough for you to – "

"I had to save Mommy!" Sugar yelled above her mamá's panic.

Brittany sat up straight at the sound of her name. "What?"

"What do you _mean_ you had to save Mommy?"

"I had to save her," Sugar pleaded while still keeping eye contact with Santana. "I knew that if I saved her then I would save you too."

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked confused.

Sugar turned to face her mom, tears already welling up in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and explained in a whisper, "When I was thirteen you were killed in a car accident on the way home from one of your cooking classes. After you died, mamá hated everything because she hated losing you. She completely lost her reason to live. She stopped doing anything and only existed day by day. Aunt Quinn practically had to force food down her throat, otherwise she never ate. It was so bad it got to the point where I had to start living with her and Rachel because of how messed up mamá was. And I _needed _to change that. I needed my parents back. I already lost you and I wasn't going to lose her too. You guys mean everything to me and I couldn't – "

Sugar was unable to continue speaking over her tears and she buried her face in Brittany's chest. She felt her mom's arms wrap tightly around her before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. Seconds later the cushion behind her sagged with extra weight and a third hand was rubbing soothing circles across her back. The three girls sat together in silence for a long time before Sugar was able to calm down long enough for her muffled voice to escape the protection of Brittany's body.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone. But I had to warn you guys. I had to – "

"Ssshh, mija. It's okay. No more tears. Everything's fine. We're all okay," Santana gently hushed her daughter.

"Only because I made you guys promise me that Mommy was never going to take a single cooking class in her entire life."

The motion on her back stopped immediately and she could already feel the tension radiating from her mamá. Sugar slowly sat up and shifted her position on the couch so she was able to take in Santana's traumatized demeanor. She was already bracing herself for the blow when Santana opened her mouth.

"That was _you_? !"

"I _told_ you she reminded me of someone we knew!" Brittany huffed, reaching over Sugar to slap Santana.

"You mean… that was _YOU_? !" Santana was unable to get passed the shock of her daughter's latest confession. She removed her hand fully from Sugar's back and covered her face while she mumbled to herself, "No puedo creer esto está sucediendo. Ay dios mío. I'm going to hell. Perdóname Padre pues he pecado. Oh God, I'm a terrible mother!"

"Ma, it's okay!"

"No! It most definitely is _not_ okay!" Santana looked up to face a startled Sugar and a giggling Brittany. "I GRINDED on you, Sugar! _Multiple_ times during all those performances!"

"Calmarse, mamá. It's really no big deal." By now Sugar had joined in with Brittany's laughter as they watched Santana frantically try to prevent herself from hyperventilating.

"It _is_ a big deal! It's a HUGE deal! I did sexual dance moves with my daughter! Moves I'm pretty sure are illegal to do with _anyone_! Oh Lord! What will the neighbors think? !" Santana gasped, mortified.

"Hey," Brittany pointed out, "at least you didn't tell Artie to 'go for it' when he said he thought she was cute."

"Yes. But you weren't the one grinding on her!"

"But it's not like you knew that I was you daughter when you did it," Sugar interjected.

"That's not the point, Motta!"

"Oh!" Brittany's eyes went wide as she made the final connection. "Sugar Motta! It _was_ you!"

Sugar turned to look at the excited woman beside her and smiled.

"Oh mija, why would you use a name that was so familiar to us?" Santana sighed rubbing her temples.

"Because I knew I couldn't use my real name but I didn't want to forget where I came from, or why I was there. Every time someone called me it reminded me of home and I knew I had a job to do."

"You still couldn't have picked a name that didn't mean so much to me and your mom?"

Shrugging her shoulders Sugar looked down at her hands, realizing she had made yet another mistake. That name _was_ familiar with her moms. It was the nickname they had affectionately given her after she came home one day from seeing the trains with her grandfather when she was six. She still remembered that conversation like it was yesterday, and couldn't stop the grin from materializing as she thought back to how Sugar Pierce-Lopez became Sugar Motta.

"_Mommy, Mamá! We saw the trains today!"_

"_You did? Did you like them?"_

"_Uh-huh! And grandpa taught me that other word for them!"_

"_Can you tell me what it is?"_

"_Uh huh! Loca… locamotta!"_

"_You mean locomotive?"_

"_No! Grandpa said it's a locamotta!"_

"_You're a locamotta."_

"_She is loca alright."_

"_I'm not loca! I'm Sugar!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry, _Sugar_motta."_

The rest of the day her moms called her Sugarmotta because they knew it would elicit a reaction from her. After that the name stuck. Eventually Sugarmotta became too long and was reduced simply to Motta. As silly as it was, Sugar absolutely adored being called Motta. Her grin only got bigger as she recounted all the times her parents called her that out of endearment. She even started giggling at the memories, but was cut off by a concerned voice to her left.

"We could have put the pieces together at any time throughout your life!" Santana hollered.

"But you didn't! You had no idea that the girl you met in high school was really your daughter."

"Holy sweet Hell we met you in high school!" Santana grew more and more nauseas as she put more and more pieces together. "That means I came out in front of you! Oh God, and I was such a _bitch_ to you! And you tried so hard to win our approval. All those times I swore at you…"

"Ma, really, it's fine. It's not like you're that much different now than you were back then."

Santana raised her brow in warning. "Excuse me? I am _nothing_ like I was in high school! Right babe? Tell her I've gotten nicer." Santana looked to her wife for assistance and immediately grew concerned. "What is it, Britt?"

Brittany had silently adopted a gleam in her eyes while Sugar and Santana went back and forth. There was only one reason why she ever looked the way she did in that moment: she was fighting back tears.

"Mom?" Sugar reached out and gently held pale fingers in her own. "You okay?"

"I remember that day." Brittany's voice was distant, off in her own world as she thought back to the time when her future daughter yelled at her and her future wife. "I haven't thought about it in years, but I remember that day. You were _so_ frazzled, and _so _concerned about your mamá and me. She refused to listen to you at first, but I could tell something was wrong. I knew I had to take what you said seriously. Even though your mother told me you were a crazy person who didn't know what she was talking about at the time."

"And you still don't," Santana tapped Sugar on her shoulder so they could look directly at one another. "But, believe it or not, I knew I could trust you too. I just didn't know how to show it without swearing."

"How did you know you could trust me if you refused to listen?"

Santana smiled and tenderly cupped Sugar's cheek in her hand. "Because I saw a lot of your mommy in you."

Hazel eyes sparked to life and Sugar instantly turned into a four year old in a candy shop. "You did?"

"Of course I did! What am I, blind? The way you tripped over that bongo drum and refused to leave unless we promised to do everything you said was _exactly_ what your mom would have done. Your have her rare, yet persistent, stubbornness, and her crazy jumbled speech when you're trying to make people listen. You have her compassion and incredibly gigantic heart when it comes to other people and their happiness. And the way you yelled at me? Your mom is the only other person on the planet who could have spoken to me the way you did without being killed in the process."

Sugar leaned into her mother's touch and closed her eyes, letting Santana's words soak into her body leaving her warm and content. She knew she could stay in this position for the rest of her life and be completely, one hundred percent, happy. However, it wasn't long before strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and gently yanked her down until she was lying in Brittany's lap. Sugar's face scrunched as slight wisps of hair tickled her skin, and when she opened her eyes she was staring up into the blue ones she missed so badly.

Brittany leaned over her daughter and smiled down at her. "And I knew I could trust you because of your eyes. I remember thinking they looked like a mix between mine and your mamá's. I remember they did that little bulging out of their sockets but quickly regaining their composure thing that your mamá always does when she's caught off guard. And you had her hysterical temper. Which I knew only came out when she was passionate about something."

"So it worked?" Sugar asked cautiously.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"And you still can't cook?"

"You mamá doesn't even let me turn the stove on. If I want to make something, I have to put it together on the side and she puts it in the oven."

"What about you?" Sugar propped herself up on her elbows and directed her question at Santana. "Did you listen to me about the other part?"

"Oh, you mean the part when you basically told me that if I didn't show my love for your mom more publically then you were going to stab me in my sleep?"

"I didn't say it like _that_!"

"You didn't have to. I knew there were going to be consequences if I didn't do what you said. I could tell you knew what you were talking about so I listened. Well… I did after I cooled down for a little. Once I stopped thinking you were insane I realized you were right. So I slowly began being more open about our relationship. It was difficult at first, but eventually we got to be like any other couple around. And now I am _very_ public with your mom." Santana threw a wink in her wife's direction and bit her lip seductively.

"Ugh, Ma!" Sugar dropped her head back onto Brittany's lap and covered her eyes in horror. "That's disgusting!"

"What? That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I didn't mean in front of me! My eyes are bleeding!"

After letting her daughter whither in pain for a few seconds, Santana said sternly, "Sugarmotta, sit up and look at me." Her tone of voice dropped and Sugar knew that fun time was over.

She slowly raised herself up, using her mom's knees for support, and took a shaky breath. When Santana didn't say anything right away and instead firmly held her daughter's hands, Sugar knew things were serious. And when dark brown eyes shined with tears and stared directly into her own, she knew shit just got real.

"What you did was reckless. It was stupid, it was insane, it was dangerous, and it was selfish," Santana lectured.

"I know I was stupid and I'm sorry," Sugar hung her head with guilt.

"No, escúchame. Sugar, mírame," she waited until she held her daughter's gaze once again. "Sí, it was all those things. But what you did was also brave, smart, wonderful and incredibly selfless. You risked your life, your entire _existence_, to make sure your mom and I were happy. And we were, because of you. We've had an _amazing_ life together so far, and we'll continue to do so for the rest of eternity. If you hadn't gone back to set me straight, and show me that I needed to get my act together, I'd still be too scared to be myself around other people. But you made me see that life's too short to worry about what other people think of you. Because of you I was able to live my life the way I wanted to, no regrets." Santana stopped to wipe a tear that trailed down her face and sniffed before continuing. "And because of you, Motta, we still have Mommy with us. You saved her life. You saved all of our lives. I owe a lot to you, and I am _so_ proud that I get to call you my daughter."

By the time Santana finished her speech she was no longer the only one crying. All three girls huddled together on the couch had tears streaming down their cheeks and were sniffing like maniacs. Sugar was unable to prevent the laugh that coughed it's way up her throat when her mamá made her signature scrunchy face and held her arms out wide.

"Come here," Santana said, pulling Sugar into a tight embrace. "Te amo, my darling. Tanto."

"Hey no fair! I love her too!" Brittany pouted. She enveloped Sugar protectively from behind and held her family close. "Oooohhh! Group hug!"

"Um, Mom?" Sugar struggled under the mass of bodies she was sandwiched between. "Mom, I can't breath."

"Ssshhh," Brittany petted the top of her head. "Just let me hold you."

So she did. She let both of her moms, the two people she loved more than anyone else in the world, hold her for as long as they needed to. She wasn't complaining though. It had been a long time since she felt the familiar warmth of their skin, or was held in their loving embrace, or saw the recognition in their eyes when they saw her. Sighing in relief, Sugar melted into her parents and let the rest of the world disappear.

It wasn't long before another thought crossed Santana's mind and she pushed away, holding Sugar by the shoulders at arms length. "Hold up," she said.

And just like that, Sugar's moment of bliss came to an abrupt end. "What did I do now?"

"When you were in high school with us, Mr. Schue, Shelby _and_ Principal Figgins all met your father. Kurt even confirmed that he was real. Please tell me you did not hire some random guy from off the streets to pretend to be 'Mr. Motta'." Santana cautioned.

"No. Um… I uh…" Sugar resumed her previous action of fiddling with her hands as she stumbled over her words. "I sorta… um… might have brought Richard with me…?"

"You did _WHAT_? !"

"Would you please stop yelling? !"

"Why? Wu-why? Why? _WHY_ would you bring Richard with you? !"

"Well, I needed someone to pretend to be my father, and I thought who better than the person who shares half my DNA?"

"Just because the man's sperm gave you life, it does not give him the right to go prancing around in the time machine! What if he had gotten the wrong idea? What if he rigged the past to help his own future? What if he tried to steal the time machine from you? What would you have done then?"

"But he wasn't going to do any of that!" Sugar argued. "He missed Mommy too and wanted to help me get her back so I could fix things with you guys. He wasn't going to screw that up! Plus, he knew I'd never forgive him if he did."

"How do you know? Hm? You don't. He could have ruined everything! I can't believe he would do something as stupid as going back in time with you! Oh Lord, that man officially just lost all his visitation rights."

"¡Pero mamá!"

"Uh-uh. Don't you 'but mamá' me young lady. That is by _far_ the dumbest thing you could have done, telling him about your mom's time machine and bringing him with you. Absolutely _THE_ dumbest thing! Right, Britt? Help me out here," she turned to look at the blonde for back up.

"You know what I don't get?" Brittany wrinkled her brow in puzzlement. "I don't get why you sang the way you did back then. Your voice is just as good as your Aunt Rachel's."

"Thanks for the support, babe," Santana deadpanned. "I always know I can count on you."

"No, but seriously. I don't get it. Why didn't you sing the way you normally do?"

Sugar giggled, "Because I knew that the only way to get into Glee club with you was to make sure that I didn't piss Aunt Rachel off. So I toned it down a little."

"A _little_?" Santana snorted. "A _little_ would have been if you sang like Aunt Tina or Aunt Quinn. You were way beyond tone deaf."

"I don't know. I thought it might be fun to sound bad for a change."

"But… no. See… see that's where you're wrong. It was not… no. Motta it was not fun. For any of us."

"I thought it was awesome," Brittany stated as a matter of fact.

"You think everything is awesome," Santana accused lovingly.

"Well _excuuuuse_ me for having such a positive outlook on life, Ms. Debbie-Downer." Brittany let her statement hang in the air for a second before she suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes my love?" Santana asked. "You have a question?"

"Why did Sugar tell everyone she has Asperger's when she doesn't?"

"Now _that_ is a great question! Why _did_ Sugar tell everyone she has Asperger's when she doesn't?" Santana pondered, tapping her chin. "Sugar? Can you think of any reason why she would do something like that?"

Sugar giggled at the ridiculousness that was her parents and answered the question. "So that if I ever slipped and said something about the future I would have an excuse to cover up my mistake."

"That sounds like a legitimate reason. What do you think, Britt?"

"Hmmm…" Brittany thought. "I don't know. I think she could have come up with something better."

"Must you always disagree with me?"

"I must," Brittany nodded in confirmation.

"You see?" Santana pointed to her wife and looked at her daughter in aggravation. "You see what I have to put up with?"

"Yeah, but you love it. And without me you wouldn't have Mommy to put up with at all," Sugar grinned knowingly.

"Alright Ms. Smarty-Pants. Come here so I can strangle you." Once again Santana pulled Sugar into a hug and squeezed her a little too tightly. "Oh mija, my only child who I love so much! You are _so_ grounded!"

"What? !" Sugar pushed away in disbelief. "But I thought that if I saved the future and prevented Mommy from being killed that you weren't going to punish me!"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"Why am I grounded? !"

"Um, let's see. First, you stole the time machine without permission. Then, you told your father about the time machine without permission. Then, you went back in time with him to meddle with the past without permission. Then, you grinded on me without permission. What else? You didn't leave a note telling us where you were. And you were gone for God knows how long doing God knows what other kinds of things! Oh yeah, you're totally grounded."

"But!" Sugar held up a finger in defiance. "In my defense, when I left you, you were like a vegetable and never even noticed when I was in the same room as you. I was not anticipating this kind of foreclosure."

"Too bad. Despite the fact that you thought you were returning home to a carrot, you still broke the rules."

"So how long am I grounded for?"

"Two months."

"TWO MONTHS? ! But that's like the rest of my life!" Sugar wailed. "Mommy! Tell her she's being unreasonable!"

Brittany shook her head apologetically, "No can do sweetheart. You're on your own with this one."

"That means," Santana continued, "you get up in the morning, you go to school, you come home, you do your homework, you go to bed. No TV, no phone, no friends, no computer, no time machine, nothing. You can earn things back with good behavior after the first month but no sooner. Oh. And I almost forgot the best part! You have to eat the dinner Mommy cooks for a week."

"Tonight, I'm making Roast Beef." Blue eyes sparkled along with the thousand volt smile Brittany was casting in Sugar's direction.

"But… I could _die_!"

"Well, you should have thought of that sooner," Santana shrugged. "Besides, it looks like you have different memories of your life than we do. Your punishment will give us plenty of time to catch up. Wouldn't want people getting suspicious now would we? So for the next two months you're all mine baby!"

"Ugh, fine," Sugar moaned.

The truth was that in actuality, Sugar wasn't even remotely upset about her punishment. She hadn't had quality time with her parents in years and over the next two months she planned to spend as much time with both of her moms as possible. Now that she had them both back in her life, she definitely was not going to waste any time being upset about the repercussions she deserved for actions that definitely weren't the smartest decisions she's made in her life. And if she had to do everything over again she absolutely would. Her moms meant the world to her and she would put up with her mamá screaming at her a million times over if it meant she would always have her family. The Pierce-Lopez girls were a tight-nit group, and it was going to take a lot more than the space-time continuum to tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're done.<strong>

****!**!** Very important! I do not take any credit for the Sugar!from the future storyline. I was not the person to come up with that idea and I will never say that I was. However, I did come up with everything else within this story and the prequel to it. It took me an extremely long time to come up with explanations for everything that we have seen in the show, especially where the name Sugar Motta came from. All of these ideas are my own and I am very proud of them and the fact that I was able to come up with them by myself. So please, if you like these ideas and use them in your own work, **_**please**_** credit me for them. I don't have a lot that I own, except for these ideas. I would really appreciate it if people didn't steal them. Not that anyone would. I just needed to get that off my chest.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Any and all feedback is appreciated greatly!**


End file.
